1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella having a rotation prevention mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,076 to Yasuda discloses a typical umbrella including two or more spring members that are required to be engaged in the middle or central tube for controlling the operation of the umbrella, and including a latch or a lock member required to be disposed in the bottom or lower portion of the tube for latching to a slide or a sliding ring and for locking the umbrella at a folded configuration. The umbrella includes a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured and assembled. In addition, when the umbrella is opened at a working position, the latch or the lock member that is disposed in the bottom or lower portion of the tube will be exposed or extended outward of the tube and will be depressed by the users inadvertently. Relatively, the users, such as the hands of the users that hold the handle of the umbrella, may also be hurt by the latch or the lock member that is exposed or extended outward of the tube. In addition, the sliding ring may be rotated relative to the tube, such that the whale bone device provided on top of the tube may also rotated relative to the tube.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional umbrellas.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an umbrella including a rotation prevention mechanism for preventing the whale bone and the stave device from rotating relative to the central tube of the umbrella.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an umbrella including a latch that will be slided upward of the tube and will not be exposed or extended outward of the lower portion of the tube.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an umbrella comprising a tube including an upper portion and a lower portion having a handle provided thereon, a whale bone device pivotally secured to the upper portion of the tube and movable between an open position and a folded position, a barrel slidably engaged on the tube, the barrel including a channel formed therein and including a cavity formed therein and communicating with the channel of the barrel, means for coupling the barrel to the whale bone device, two spring-biased catches received in the upper portion and the lower portion of the tube respectively and selectively engageable into the cavity of the barrel when the cavity of the barrel is aligned with either of the catches, and a latch slidably received in the barrel, the latch including an actuator slidably received in the cavity of the barrel for selectively disengaging the catches from the barrel to release the barrel from the tube. The cavity of the barrel has a cross section corresponding to that of the catches for allowing the catches to be snugly fitted in the cavity of the barrel and for preventing the barrel from rotating relative to the tube.
The latch is ring-shaped is slidably received in the channel of the barrel for slidably receiving the tube therein, and includes a knob extendible outward of the barrel. The barrel includes a depression formed therein for receiving the knob.
The cavity of the barrel includes a width smaller than that of the channel of the barrel for snugly receiving the catches and for preventing the barrel from rotating relative to the tube.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.